PLoveAY
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Jungkook memang siswa manis dan menggemaskan. Namun siapa sangka dibalik wajah imutnya tersimpan sifat playboy akut yang gemar berganti pacar setiap minggunya?Kali ini targetnya adalah Kim Taehyung, ketua kelas yang rajin dan culun namun anak perusahaan ternama. Tetapi apa benar Taehyung adalah anak culun seperti pemikiran Jungkook? Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Taekook.Vkook
1. Chapter 1

"Jeon Jungkook aku menyukaimu. J-jadilah pacarku!" kata _namja_ itu sambil membungkuk seraya mengeluarkan semua keberaniannya.

Manik cokelat itu hanya menatap datar sosok _namja_ di depannya. Reaksinya tampak biasa saja, bahkan dirinya tidak terkejut ataupun malu mendapat pernyataan cinta spontan dari teman satu sekolahnya ini. Jarinya diletakan di bawah dagu seperti pose berpikir. Tak berapa lama setelahnya, bibirnya menyungging senyum manis.

"Baiklah, Kookie mau menjadi pacarmu." katanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Yugyeom terkejut. Ia segera menatap pemuda manis di hadapannya. Benarkah Jungkook menerima perasaannya semudah itu? Astaga demi apapun Yugyeom senang sekali. Rasanya seperti mimpi pernyataan cinta darinya diterima.

"T-terima kasih Jungko—"

"Panggil aku Kookie. Kamu kan sudah menjadi pacarku." tangannya memeluk Yugyeom dengan manja. Yugyeom memerah samar. Ia terkejut dengan kontak fisik secepat ini dengan orang yang disukainya. Ia sangat gugup.

"Terima kasih kookie." kata Yugyeom sambil membalas pelukan dari pemuda manis ini.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kookie' ini hanya memeluk Yugyeom dengan tatapan datar seolah ia sudah terbiasa memeluk seseorang seperti ini.

 _'Dasar bodoh.'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

Cinta itu seperti skenario. Semuanya telah diperhitungkan dan direncanakan sejak awal.

Cinta itu seperti panggung drama. Sesuatu yang palsu terlihat seperti asli.

Cinta itu seperti pilihan. Menyakiti atau disakiti.

Itu kan yang selama ini kalian pikirkan?

Sayangnya aku tidak berpikir seperti itu.

Bagiku cinta adalah permainan.

Permainan sejauh mana kau bisa mendapat keuntungan dari 'cinta' itu.

Dan aku akan mendapat keuntungan itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tak peduli berapapun cinta yang telah kuhancurkan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **PLoveAY**

 **BTS (c) Big Hit**

 **Fanfiksi by Rikka Yandereki**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Taekook**

 **rated: T-M**

 **WARNING: OOC, typo, mature content, BL, etc**

 **Bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut dimohon tidak membacanya**

* * *

"Kau berpacaran lagi!? astaga Jungkook cepat hentikan sifat _playboy_ mu itu! ini sudah ke 12 kalinya kau menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang berbeda selama satu tahun ini. Aku tahu kau populer tapi tidak begini juga!"

Jeon Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia menunjukkan senyum kelinci manisnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dimarahi sahabatnya, Park Jimin. Selalu saja sahabatnya itu memperingatinya untuk berhenti mencari cinta yang baru. Rasanya omelan Jimin seperti radio yang akan terus berputar setiap hari. Tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Bagaimana ya? aku sudah terlanjur suka..." Bibirnya menghisap sedotan dari susu pisang itu, "Suka memboroskan uang mereka."

"Tolong bedakan murahan dengan banyak yang suka. Kau paham maksud ku 'kan?" Jimin bertanya sarkastik.

Jungkook tidak merasa terhina. Ia justru terkekeh pelan.

"Kook ayolah. Aku tahu kau pernah patah hati waktu itu, tapi bisakah kau tidak melampiaskannya pada mereka? Kau ini benar-benar kejam jika menerima pernyataan cinta mereka karena uang atau harta benda mereka." Jimin mendecih tidak suka dengan alasan klise itu. Memangnya Jungkook mau jadi lelaki _matre_?

"Tidak bisa. Toh ini keuntungan besar buatku. Aku sering dibelikan barang-barang ber _merk_ oleh mereka. Aku juga sering disayang dan dimanja. Apapun keinginanku pasti dikabulkan. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Kalau mereka sudah miskin, aku tinggal memutuskan hubungan dan mencari pria kaya selanjutnya~" jawab Jungkook tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Ya, bisa kalian lihat bahwa Jungkook memiliki hobi berganti pacar setiap minggunya. Istilah yang paling dikenal adalah _playboy_. Istilah yang paling dibenci baik pria maupun wanita bukan? Sebab kata-kata itu hanya menorehkan luka kekecewaan yang akan membekas bagi korban _playboy._

"Gila, kook. Kau benar-benar sinting. Kau pembunuh."

"Pembunuh cinta? Terima kasih. Jiminie sendiri tidak suka padaku? aku mau kok jadi pacarmu." Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin—berniat menggoda. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, "Aku mencintaimu, Park Jiminie ku sayang."

Jimin menjauhkan dirinya, "Terima kasih tapi aku tidak, jalang. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

Jungkook mengerjap, masih bertahan pada posisinya, "Benarkah? dia lebih manis dari ku?"

"Jauh lebih manis darimu. Dia manis luar dalam. Kalau kau kan hanya manis di luar saja." jawab Jimin acuh sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Jungkook mengernyit tidak suka. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang tidak tertarik pada pesona dirinya.

"Ck. Paling hanya orang yang wajahnya standar dibawahku." Jungkook berusaha membela diri.

"Enak sa—"

"Jungkook kau dipanggil Sehun dari kelas B tuh." sela Irene, teman sekelasnya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin melihat interaksi dua orang itu melalui jendela kelas. Jungkook memeluk Sehun begitu posesif. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jungkook kembali masuk ke kelas dengan sebuah kotak cokelat yang Jimin yakini adalah cokelat mahal. Ia menghela napas, tahu apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Jadian lagi?"

"Iya." jawab Jungkook santai sambil membuka kotak cokelat itu dan memakannya sebuah. Jungkook menawarkan cokelat itu pada Jimin.

Jimin mengambil satu cokelat, "Kau gila. Kau baru kemarin jadian dengan Yugyeom dan sekarang Sehun? kau tidak takut ketahuan?"

"Aku bisa membagi waktuku untuk berpacaran dengan mereka berdua tanpa ketahuan."

Jangan bertanya mengapa Jungkook bisa menjalin hubungan 2 pria atau bahkan 5 pria sekaligus dalam satu hari tanpa ketahuan sebab ia benar-benar _playboy_ yang sangat profesional. Semua rencana telah tersusun rapih tanpa celah sedikit pun. Jungkook pandai berakting dan berbohong. Belum lagi wajahnya yang super _babyface_ dan manis itu membuat siapapun luluh jika ia sudah memelas. Jungkook benar-benar memanfaatkan segalanya dengan baik.

"Kau benar-benar pembunuh cinta." kata Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook tajam.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Manik _hazel_ itu menatap deretan rumus kimia yang cukup rumit. Tangannya menulis setiap penjelasan guru dengan teliti. Sesekali gumaman dan anggukan mengerti dilakukannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tampak rajin dan menyimak, teman-teman satu jurusannya cenderung tidur dan pasrah dengan segala rumus yang tidak mereka mengerti sama sekali.

Kim Taehyung—pemilik manik _hazel_ itu hanya tersenyum. Ia bersyukur terlahir dengan otak yang cukup cerdas dan cepat mengerti. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengikuti les atau bimbel tambahan untuk sekedar mengerti materi pelajaran. Disamping kelebihannya yang pintar, sayangnya ia tidak pandai bergaul. Teman-temannya menjauhi Taehyung karena Taehyung anak yang tidak bisa diajak bolos pelajaran atau sekedar memberi contekan pr. Ya, Taehyung sadar diri. Dia anak super biasa dan alim. Dia hanya tidak mau mengikuti kebiasan buruk teman-temannya itu...mungkin?

Walau dia tidak memiliki banyak teman, prestasi Taehyung tidak main-main. Dia sering mengikuti olimpiade dan memenangkan perlombaan akademik bidang IPA. Hal itu membuat dirinya dibanggakan guru dan sering menjadi ketua organisasi sekolah maupun ketua kelas. Kalau dipikir-pikir Taehyung tidak terlihat buruk bukan?

Di sela memerhatikan penjelasan guru, Taehyung mencuri pandang terhadap pemuda bergigi kelinci itu dari kejauhan. Rona samar tercetak di pipinya, membuat jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat karena sensasi senang. Entah kenapa Jungkook terlihat semakin manis di matanya. Tidak, Jungkook memang selalu manis dan itu membuat Taehyung tidak berhenti untuk memerhatikannya. Rasanya 1 detik itu berharga untuk menatap wajah manis Jungkook.

Mata bulatnya yang memancarkan kepolosan, gigi kelinci yang terlihat ketika dia tertawa, kebiasaan mengusap pipi dengan jari dikala gugup, semuanya diketahui Taehyung. Wajar saja ia mengetahui segala kebiasaan sampai detail terkecil pemuda itu karena selama ini Taehyung memerhatikannya. Stalker? ah tidak. Taehyung hanya memerhatikan Jungkook di jam pelajaran saja. Ia masih menghormati privasi Jungkook.

Ya. Taehyung sangat menyukai Jungkook. Garis bawahi, Jungkook.

Lalu apa reaksi Jungkook jika mengetahui hal ini?

"Jiminie..." bisik Jungkook kepada temannya dan hanya dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Jimin, "Ketua kelas itu... kenapa melihat aku terus ?"

Jimin mengernyit, "Ketua ke—maksudmu Taehyung? kenapa dia?"

"Beberapa kali aku tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya. Apa dia menyukaiku?"

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali. Lebih baik kau perhatikan rumus alkena dan destilasi minyak bumi dibanding mengurusi hal tidak penting." jawab Jimin acuh sambil menulis rumus baru di buku catatannya.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jiminie aku serius. Sebenarnya bukan tadi saja, akhir-akhir ini dia sering melihatku di jam pelajaran."

"...Oh ya? Mungkin benar dia menyukaimu." jawab Jimin asal.

"Kalau begitu hari ini aku mau jadian dengannya."

Kalau saja Jimin tidak ingat dirinya berada di sekolah, mungkin Jimin sudah melempar Jungkook dengan meja.

"Kook, kau gila."

"Baiklah sampai di sini dulu materi kimia yang bapak jelaskan. Jika masih ada materi yang tidak kalian mengerti, bisa tanyakan pada bapak di jam istirahat atau tanya ketua kelas kalian. Dia juga sudah mengerti." kata Lee _seongsaenim_ sambil membereskan bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya. Ia membawa catatan kimia (yang sebenarnya kosong karena Jungkook tidak menulis apa-apa) dan berjalan mendekati meja Taehyung. Ia menarik satu kursi kosong dan duduk di hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut melihatnya.

"Maaf menganggu~ bisa ajarkan Kookie materi tadi? Kookie tidak terlalu mengerti..." kata Jungkook dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Jimin yang mendengarnya dari kejauhan nyaris muntah. Ia heran kenapa banyak sekali lelaki yang mudah takluk dengan nada manja Jungkook? menggelikan.

"A-ah, kau masih tidak mengerti? bagian mana?" Taehyung gugup tentu saja. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Jungkook di samping kegiatannya yang hanya memerhatikan Jungkook yang duduk di kursi belakang. Rasanya seperti mimpi dihampiri orang yang kau sukai walau sekedar menanyakan materi pelajaran.

Jungkook menyadari aura gugup yang dikeluarkan Taehyung. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Materi alkuna, alkena apapun itu. Semuanya tidak kookie mengerti. Tolong ajarkan ya, Taehyungie~"

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya. Rasanya manis sekali mendengar namanya dibuat selucu itu oleh Jungkook. Taehyungie katanya?

"Uhm...baiklah akan kujelaskan. Jadi alkuna itu hidrokarbon tak jenuh yang memiliki ikatan rangkap tiga. Secara umum, rumus kimianya CnH2n-2. Akhiran tata namanya itu -una." Taehyung mulai menjelaskan materi sambil membuka kembali catatannya. Berniat iseng, Jungkook memindahkan kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Sebelum Taehyung sempat bertanya, Jungkook sudah berkata, "Supaya kookie lebih mudah mendengar penjelasan Taehyungie."

Taehyung kembali gugup. Jaraknya dengan Jungkook sangat dekat. Andai Jungkook pacarnya, Taehyung tak segan-segan merangkul pemuda kelinci ini.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan. Selanjutnya ada alkana. Alkana itu rantai karbon panjang dengan ikatan-ikatan tunggal. Rumus umum untuk alkana adalah CnH2n+2. Alkana yang paling sederhana adalah metana dengan rumus CH4." Taehyung mulai menjelaskan dengan serius sedangkan Jungkook daritadi hanya memerhatikan wajah Taehyung. Kalau dipikir-pikir wajah Taehyung tidak buruk juga. Rahang yang tegas dan kulit yang sedikit _tan_ itu menambah pesona dalam diri Taehyung—minus kacamata dengan frame tebal itu. Itu benar-benar menganggu penampilan Taehyung sehingga dia seperti anak culun.

"Jadi begitu, kook. Masih ada yang tidak dimengerti?"

Jungkook mengerjap pelan. Oh, sudah selesai?

"A-ah, iya. Kookie sudah mengerti semua." Bohong. Sebenarnya Jungkook sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasan Taehyung. Manik cokelatnya masih menatap setiap lekuk wajah Taehyung. Taehyung mengernyit bingung. Kenapa Jungkook menatapnya seperti itu? apa ada sesuatu di wajahnya?

"Ada apa? apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Taehyung bertanya sambil meraba pipinya. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Jungkook berani meraih dan melepas kacamata Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut dan menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Kenapa melepas kacamataku?" tanya Taehyung yang pandangannya sedikit memburam karena tidak memakai kacamata.

"Kamu... lebih tampan jika begini." jawab Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam mendengarnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Jungkook tersadar dengan perbuatan tidak sopannya. Ia segera memakaikan kacamata Taehyung kembali, "M-maaf kookie lancang! Kookie tanpa sadar melepas—"

"Terima kasih Kookie." Taehyung tersenyum sambil menatap Jungkook lembut. Jungkook yakin sekali itu senyum terindah yang ia lihat dari bibir kotak Taehyung.

"Taehyungie kenapa tidak melepas kacamata saja? Kookie yakin Taehyungie bisa disukai teman-teman tanpa kacamata culun itu." kata Jungkook _to the point_. Alih-alih tersinggung, Taehyung hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak butuh teman. Asal aku bisa memerhatikanmu, aku sudah senang." jawab Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya.

Kali ini Jungkook yang terdiam.

"Kamu...benar-benar menyukaiku?" Beberapa detik setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung tersadar. Barusan ia kelepasan menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung.

Taehyung segera mengelak, "M-maaf! Lupakan kata-kata ku tadi. Aku hanya—"

"Ayo berpacaran dengan Kookie." sela Jungkook cepat. Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Tidak. Taehyungie tidak salah dengar." kata Jungkook seolah bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung, "Ayo berpacaran dengan Kookie."

Siapapun bangunkan Taehyung dari alam mimpi ini.

"B-bolehkah aku berpacaran denganmu? Aku yang...culun ini?" tanya Taehyung memastikan. Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya. Selanjutnya Taehyung benar-benar terkejut.

Jungkook mengecup pipinya tiba-tiba. Menciptakan kontak fisik yang begitu intim tanpa rasa sungkan.

"Iya Taehyungie sayang. Kamu boleh menjadi pacar Kookie." Jungkook menyungging senyum kelincinya.

Jika ini mimpi, Taehyung tidak ingin terbangun. Biarkan ia terlelap—terlelap dalam kebahagiaan cintanya yang terbalaskan semudah ini.

"Terima kasih Jungkook." Taehyung tersenyum kembali.

Jungkook memeluk lengan Taehyung manja, "Taehyung tapi kamu orang kaya 'kan?"

"Eh?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Sedikit mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Kurasa kau tahu gossip yang beredar kalau keluargaku pemilik perusahaan _'Gucci'_ cabang korea. Gossip itu memang benar kok hanya saja tampangku yang super biasa ini membuat orang tidak percaya."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Baiklah. Pulang sekolah nanti mau kencan?" tawar Jungkook sambil mengusap pipinya manja di sebelah lengan Taehyung. Taehyung sedikit kagum karena Jungkook berani melakukan kontak fisik secepat ini padanya.

"Baiklah."

Mendengar kata-kata itu Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum—

"Terima kasih Taehyungie."

—tidak. Menyeringai.

Taehyung jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya.

Kau paham pepatah itu bukan?

.—.—.

Matahari mulai memancarkan semburat orange yang begitu indah. Semilir angin yang begitu menenangkan membuat dua insan ini merasa nyaman. Sore ini begitu hangat sebab Jungkook dan Taehyung benar-benar berkencan setelah pulang sekolah. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana caranya Jungkook berkencan tanpa ketahuan Yugyeom dan Sehun, maka jawabannya adalah kemampuan akting Jungkook dalam berbohong. Selain itu Jungkook sengaja mengambil jalan memutar dari sekolahnya agar mereka tidak tahu tindakan 'kencan di belakang' ini.

Taehyung dan Jungkook bergandengan tangan seperti pasangan pada umumnya ketika hendak berkencan. Selama perjalanan, Jungkook tak henti-hentinya bersikap menggemaskan. Taehyung sangat senang dengan sifat Jungkook yang seperti itu. Bahkan ia masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya dan Jungkook benar-benar berpacaran. Wajar bukan jika ini seperti mimpi? anak manis dan populer seperti Jungkook mau berpacaran dengan dirinya yang culun.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada _sweeter_ putih bergambar kelinci pink dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Manik cokelatnya berbinar dan menghampiri _sweeter_ yang terpajang di etalase itu. Menyadari reaksi Jungkook yang melihat _sweeter_ itu, Taehyung mendekati Jungkook.

"Kamu mau?" tanya Taehyung tanpa basa basi. Sepertinya tatapan berbinar dari mata bulat Jungkook begitu menyiratkan keinginan untuk membeli _sweeter_ itu.

Jungkook mengangguk. Detik berikutnya ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih, "Tapi Kookie tidak membawa uang banyak untuk membeli _sweeter_ itu. Mungkin kapan-kapan saja Kookie membelinya. Ah, tapi kalau tidak dibeli sekarang nanti keburu habis dong?"

Kalian pasti menyadari bahwa ucapan Jungkook memberi kode yang sangat jelas.

"Biar kubelikan." kata Taehyung dengan senyum tipisnya. Jungkook berpura-pura membulatkan matanya kaget.

"T-tidak perlu Taehyungie. Kookie kan bisa membelinya nanti. Sudahlah, ayo kita per—" Jungkook bermaksud menolak, tetapi Taehyung sudah melangkah memasuki toko itu. Beberapa menit setelahnya Taehyung keluar dengan kantung yang Jungkook yakini berisi _sweeter_ putih itu.

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan mengusap surai cokelat itu, "Ini hadiah karena kamu sudah mau menerima ku sebagai pacarmu."

Jungkook menunduk, "T-tapi uang Taehyungie jadi terbuang karena Kookie. Besok Kookie akan mengganti uangnya." _'Tidak apa-apa karena ini untukmu...'_

"Tidak apa-apa karena ini untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai perayaan hari jadi kita. Kalau kamu mau menginginkan sesuatu, aku bisa membelikannya." Taehyung tersenyum sambil menangkup pipi berisi Jungkook. Mengusapnya pelan sebagai kasih sayang, "Aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung. Ia berbisik lirih, "Terima kasih banyak Taehyungie. Kookie juga mencintaimu."

Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan mesra. Sesekali ia mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut penuh perhatian. Dibalik pelukan mesra yang dilakukan mereka, Taehyung tidak menyadari seringai tipis yang tercetak di bibir si pemuda kelinci.

 _'Aku mencintai uangmu, Kim Taehyung.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kencan hari ini sangat memuaskan bagi Jungkook. Disamping Taehyung yang memerlakukan dirinya begitu lembut dan perhatian, Taehyung juga membelikan barang apapun yang Jungkook inginkan. Mulai dari tas, boneka, makanan, hingga barang mahal sekalipun semua mudah didapatnya. Jungkook kagum dengan kemampuan Taehyung menghadapi keinginannya ini. Anak perusahaan ternama benar-benar berdompet tebal dan Jungkook menyukai itu.

Jungkook sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan berpacaran sedikit lebih lama dengan Taehyung. Jika kalian bertanya berapa lama Jungkook menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, tentu saja hanya 1 minggu. Tapi untuk kali ini ia bertekad untuk memperlama hubungannya dengan Taehyung selama...1 bulan mungkin?

"Ah hausnya..." kata Jungkook sambil mengusap lehernya. Taehyung yang menyadari itu segera bertanya pada Jungkook, "Kamu mau minum apa?"

Jungkook menyeringai tipis, _'Benar-benar gampang.'_ Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum kelinci, "Kookie mau susu pisang~"

"Baiklah akan kubelikan. Tunggu sebentar ya." Taehyung berjalan ke arah _vending machine_ dan membeli susu kalengan untuk Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menunggu sambil duduk di kursi taman.

 _'Apa aku beli ini ya? sudah lama tidak minum ini.'_ batin Taehyung sambil menatap minuman kaleng yang diposisikan paling bawah. _'Tapi Jungkook tidak boleh tahu kalau aku meminum ini.'_ Taehyung memencet tombol dan membeli minuman kesukaannya itu.

Jungkook merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Banyak notifikasi dan beberapa _misscall_ yang masuk ke ponselnya. Jungkook menghela napas ketika membaca deretan dua nama itu. Sudah ia duga Sehun dan Yugyeom akan menanyakan kabarnya. Benar-benar merepotkan.

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia segera mengangkatnya begitu Sehun menelponnya. Ia terpaksa menjawab panggilan itu agar Sehun tidak curiga dengannya karena Jungkook sedang berpacaran dengan 'pria lain'.

"Halo, ada apa Sehunie?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada manja yang dibuat-dibuat.

 _[ Kookie kamu kemana saja? aku menelponmu sampai 6x. ]_

Jungkook berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Maaf Sehunie. Kookie sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah teman dan baterai hp Kookie _lowbat_. Ini Kookie baru pulang. Apa Sehunie marah? Kookie akan membelikan apapun yang Sehunie mau sebagai permintaan maaf." Jungkook mengecilkan suaranya tanda ia sedih. Dalam hati Jungkook tertawa. Mana sudi ia membelikan barang untuk Sehun? toh Sehun pasti akan menolak.

 _[ Tidak kookie. Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu. ]_

Tuh 'kan? Jungkook tidak salah.

"Kalau begitu Kookie harus melakukan apa supaya Sehunie senang?"

 _[ Uhm...begini. Apa Kookie pernah ke klub malam xxx sebelumnya? ]_

Jungkook mengernyit. Klub malam? ah, ia pernah kesana dengan mantan ke 8 nya waktu itu. "Belum. Sehunie mau kesana? Kookie mau ikut kok~ Kebetulan Kookie juga belum pernah ke sana." Jungkook yakin Sehun akan terkejut dengan kesediaan Jungkook pergi ke klub malam itu. Persetan dengan kelegalan umur, toh ia hanya perlu mengenakan baju bebas seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya dan menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal palsu.

 _[ Aku tak menyangka kau mau kuajak ke sana. Apa tidak apa-apa? ]_

"Kookie tidak bisa minum alkohol sih. Tapi kalau sekedar menemani Sehunie, Kookie mau."

 _[ Baiklah nanti malam kujemput di rumah mu ya. Terima kasih Kookie. ]_

"Kookie cinta Sehunie~ dadah~"

Setelahnya Jungkook mendengar kekehan Sehun. Panggilan berakhir dan Jungkook mendecih. Sebenarnya ia malas menemani Sehun ke klub malam. Bukannya apa, tetapi Jungkook kurang suka berada di sana. Musik yang diputar melebihi volume wajar dengan lampu diskotik yang menyala kelap kelip membuat dirinya pusing dan merasa suasana lebih mirip kapal pecah. Tapi Jungkook harus menemani Sehun ke klub malam agar Sehun tidak curiga. Ia tetap harus bersikap layaknya pacar. Mungkin inilah yang Jungkook anggap sebagai _playboy_ professional.

"Menyebalkan." gumam Jungkok sambil mematikan ponsel dan memasukannya ke saku celana.

"Siapa menyebalkan?"

Jungkook terkejut melihat Taehyung sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil membawakan susu kalengan.

"A-ah bukan apa-apa. _Eomma_ menyuruh Kookie pulang hehe." Jungkook mengusap pipinya dengan jari.

Kebiasaan Jungkook ketika gugup. Taehyung hafal sekali.

"Benar karena _eomma_ mu?" Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook dan menyerahkan susu kalengannya. Jungkook mengangguk dan menerima susu itu. Setelahnya ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih bak anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan lollipop, "Padahal Kookie masih ingin bersama Taehyungie..."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap kepala Jungkook penuh kasih sayang, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamaku. Mau kuantar pulang?"

Surai cokelat itu bergoyang seiring gelengan kepala, "Tidak perlu Taehyungie. Rumah Kookie dekat sini kok. Yasudah Kookie pulang duluan ya Taehyungie." Jungkook berdiri dan mengambil kantung belanjaannya. Ia melayangkan _kiss bye_ pada Taehyung sebelum dirinya berjalan pulang. Taehyung terkekeh melihatnya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Jungkook benar-benar imut seperti anak kecil. Padahal usianya sudah 16 tahun.

Jungkook berjalan memasuki gang rumahnya. Ia menghela napas dan mendecih, "Lelahnya harus bersikap sok imut. Sampai rumah masak _ramyeon_ ah."

Taehyung menyembunyikan manik _hazel_ nya dibalik kelopak mata. Ia menyamankan posisi dan menikmati semilir angin sore yang begitu menenangkan perasaan. Kejadian Jungkook mengajaknya berpacaran kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya. Rasanya masih sukar dipercaya ketika Jungkook lebih dulu mengajaknya berpacaran. Sebenarnya Taehyung sedikit curiga mengapa ia semudah ini mendapat hati Jungkook? Apa Jungkook selama ini juga menyukainya?

Apapun alasannya, Taehyung senang ia bisa mendapatkan Jungkook. Seperti menemukan jarum di tumpukan jerami. Taehyung benar-benar pria beruntung.

"Ah, minumanku." Taehyung mengambil minuman kaleng yang sempat ia sembunyikan di jaketnya. Jarinya membuka tutup kaleng dan meneguknya hingga seluruh isi minuman itu habis. Ia mengusap bibirnya, tersenyum puas karena ia bisa meminum minuman favoritnya setelah seharian ini menahan diri karena ada Jungkook. Orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya menatapnya sinis dan tidak suka. Beberapa ada yang mencibir minuman yang dipegang Taehyung karena tidak sesuai dengan seragam sekolah yang dipakainya. Taehyung tidak ambil pusing soal itu sebab memang benar minuman yang dipegangnya tidak sesuai dengan identitasnya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk. Taehyung merogoh saku celana dan menjawab panggilan itu tanpa pikir panjang. Dirinya malas membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponsel karena ia sudah paham betul temannya itu akan menelponnya.

 _[ Yo! nanti malam bisa pergi kan? ]_

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari, "Tentu, Namjoon. Aku selalu free."

 _[ Gayamu sok sekali. Padahal di sekolah kau menjadi anak culun yang rajin belajar 'kan? ]_ Taehyung mendengar kekehan dari temannya itu. Mungkin itu sindiran halus untuknya.

"Aku hanya berperan sesuai tempatnya." jawab Taehyung acuh sambil meremukkan kaleng minuman itu dan melemparnya asal, mengabaikan orang yang memarahinya karena membuang sampah sembarangan.

 _[ Alkohol lagi? kemarin malam kau sudah minum vodka banyak sekali. Perutmu baik-baik saja? ]_

"Aku terlanjur suka minuman seperti itu. Kurasa perutku masih bisa diajak kerja sama dengan keinginan ku ini." Taehyung terkekeh, "Entahlah kalau kesehatan. Aku hanya bergantung pada Tuhan yang masih ingin menyelamatkan nyawaku atau tidak."

 _[ Semoga Tuhan masih memberimu nyawa sebab kau masih berhutang padaku, bro. Ya sudah nanti malam jangan lupa ke klub xxx. Kau janji akan membayar pelacur untukku karena kemarin kau kalah judi dengan ku. ]_

"Aku tak pernah lupa dengan kekalahan ku. Selanjutnya kau yang akan membayar pela—ah tidak. Aku sudah punya pacar sekarang."

 _[ Benarkah!? wow hebat juga. Kau pancing dia dengan kekayaan mu? Atau kau pancing dia dengan 'ukuran' mu yang besar itu? ]_

"Dia sendiri yang mengajakku berpacaran, bahkan dia sendiri berani mencium pipi ku dan melakukan kontak fisik yang begitu dekat. Yah aku tak peduli sih alasannya toh dia sangat manis. Aku menyukainya. Mungkin kencan selanjutnya aku akan mencuri kesempatan ciuman denganya. Oh, tentu saja dengan lidah."

 _[ Jangan-jangan dia cuma mau memeras duitmu hahaha! ya sudah semoga pacarmu tidak terkejut dengan sisi lain dirimu ini Tae—maksudku V. ]_

Taehyung menyeringai.

"Dia akan terkejut jika mengetahuinya. Aku akan terus memakai topeng anak culun dan rajin agar dia tetap menyukaiku. Dia akan selalu mengenalku sebagai Taehyung, bukan V."

Panggilan diakhiri sepihak oleh Taehyung. Taehyung menyeringai dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia memilih untuk pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke klub malam nanti.

"V hanyalah nama samaran untuk menutupi sifat asliku." bisiknya sebelum ia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Dibalik semua prestasi dan pujian yang begitu gemilang di sekolahnya, Taehyung memiliki satu rahasia.

Ia memang anak rajin dan berprestasi, tetapi hal itu hanya berlaku di sekolah. Selebihnya?

Ia adalah anak yang menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk balapan motor, mengunjungi klub malam, dan meminum minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol tinggi.

Aku sudah bilang padamu bukan?

Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Rikka bisa menulis FF Taekook lagi. :') Kira-kira sudah 4 bulan lebih tidak menulis fanfiksi. Mungkin gaya bahasa Rikka jadi berantakan. Maafkan aku...bagi yang bertanya bagaimana kelanjutan FF Accident, maaf sepertinya itu akan discontinue karena Rikka benar-benar bingung akan dibawa kemana cerita itu. Padahal draft chapter 2 sudah rikka bikin tapi tidak selesai karena minim ide dan mood. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan Rikka delete.

Btw Rikka minta tanggapan kalian ya para readers~ Review sangat Rikka butuhkan untuk menilai apakah Rikka harus melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak. Untuk cerita ini akan Rikka usahakan cepat selesai jika reader setuju untuk dilanjut. Mungkin FF ini hanya sampai 2/3 chapter saja. Oh ya kalian bisa membayangkan wujud V itu seperti Taehyung di mic drop dengan headband.

Menurut readers, siapakah yang menjadi antagonis di sini?

Taehyung atau Jungkook?

Aku butuh review kalian. Terima kasih sudah membaca~!

-Rikka


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook menghela napas bosan. Manik cokelatnya menatap suasana klub malam tidak suka. Lampu diskotik yang menyala warna-warni membuat dirinya pusing. Belum lagi suara musik yang diputar dengan volume _full_ itu nyaris membuat gendang telinganya pecah jika dia tidak menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_. Jungkook benar-benar tidak suka suasana di sini, benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. Heran sekali mengapa orang dewasa sangat menyukai tempat berisik seperti ini?

Jungkook memeluk lengan Sehun dengan manja, "Sehunie...Kookie haus."

"Hm?" Sehun menatap Jungkook yang merajuk seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar manis, "Kau haus? mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja asal bukan alkohol."

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengusap surai cokelat Jungkook, "Tunggu ya, sayang."

"Iya." Jungkook mengangguk lucu, tidak lupa memberikan _kiss bye_ singkat pada Sehun sebelum pemuda itu pergi. Beberapa detik selanjutnya ia berdecak kesal. "Dasar pacar merepotkan. Brengsek."

Di depan manis, di belakang mengumpat. Seperti itulah pepatah yang cocok menggambarkan sifat pemuda manis ini.

Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Ekspresinya merengut menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan pada tempat ini. Kalau saja bukan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung sampai sikut dan celana jeans hitam untuk menunjukkan kesan dewasa, orang-orang mungkin mengira Jungkook adalah bocah SD yang nyasar di klub malam.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan memainkannya. Dengan bosan ia menatap belasan pesan dari Yugyeom yang belum ia jawab. Jarinya mengetik diatas _screen_ ponsel. Berniat iseng, ia mengetikkan balasan untuk 'pacar lainnya' itu.

 ** _To: Yugyeom_**

 _6/19/18 11:56 PM_

 _Yugyeom... mianhae Kookie baru balas. Kookie sibuk belanja bahan makan malam dan Kookie baru sadar dompet Kookie tertinggal...hiks. Bagaimana ini? TT_

Jungkook menyeringai karena tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Yugyeom merespon pesannya itu.

 ** _To: Jungkook_**

 _6/19/18 11:57 PM_

 _Apa!? kau lupa bawa uang?! astaga biar kubayarkan sekarang! kau di supermarket mana? aku akan menjemputmu._

 ** _To: Yugyeom_**

 _6/19/18 11:59 PM_

 _Kookie di supermarket xxx, jauh sekali dari rumah Yugyeom. Kookie bawa kartu Kookie karena kemarin Kookie baru transfer semua uang Kookie untuk Eomma di Busan. Kookie memasukkan kartunya di saku dan sekarang saldonya kosong. Yugyeom bisa tidak mentransfer uangnya saja? nanti akan Kookie buka di rekening Kookie. No rekening Kookie 097xxxxx tolong ya Yugyeom...hiks...mianhae...TT_

Beberapa menit setelahnya ponsel Jungkook bergetar menandakan adanya notifikasi masuk. Ia menyeringai senang begitu notifikasi _E-Banking_ nya menampilkan nominal uang yang masuk ke rekeningnya—sangat banyak untuk sekedar membayar bahan-bahan makanan. Jungkook tertawa senang sebab Yugyeom benar-benar pacar yang loyal dalam urusan memberi uang. Padahal ia hanya membuat alasan bohong yang entah kenapa mudah sekali dipercayai pacarnya itu.

"Bodoh sekali hahaha." Jungkook terkekeh dan memasukkan ponselnya tanpa berniat mengirim pesan terima kasih pada Yugyeom. Untuk apa ia berterima kasih? kewajiban pacar itu memang membayar apapun yang dia inginkan bukan? Karenanya Jungkook rela berpacaran dengan belasan pria manapun karena mereka benar-benar bisa dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

Manik cokelatnya kembali mengamati suasana klub malam yang entah kenapa semakin ramai. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan suasana klub mulai lebih tenang. Jungkook mengernyit ketika pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya mulai memeluk wanita minim busana dan mencium bibir berpoles _lipstick_ itu. Jungkook mengernyit geli. Ia memang senang melakukan _skinship_ dengan pacarnya, hanya saja ia belum berani sampai mencium bibir.

Kalau kalian mau tahu, kemarin untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook mencium pipi Taehyung dari belasan mantan pacarnya. Entahlah Jungkook hanya reflek mencium pipi Taehyung.

Jungkook menyadari kalau suasana klub mulai hening karena masing-masing dari mereka mulai memasuki kamar _private room_. Musik diskotik yang sebelumnya meriah mulai digantikan suara piano klasik yang begitu menenangkan. Apa karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam? Oh, jangan bilang itu waktu yang tepat untuk bercinta di ranjang? Pantas saja suasana tidak seriuh tadi, ternyata mereka melanjutkan aktivitas 'ributnya' dengan bergelut di ranjang dengan wanita sewaan.

Suasana yang semakin hening diiringi suara piano klasik yang menenangkan membuat kelopak mata Jungkook terasa berat. Belum lagi empuknya sofa menambah kenyamanan tersendiri baginya. Rasanya ia mulai mengantuk karena sudah menguap beberapa kali , tetapi ia tidak boleh tertidur di tempat seperti ini. Bisa-bisa ia bangun dalam keadaan _'polos'_. Apa dia pulang saja ya? Ah, tapi dia malas menaiki kendaraan umum. Sayang sekali kalau mobil mewah Sehun tidak dipakai untuk mengantarnya pulang. Akhirnya Jungkook memilih bermain game di ponsel pintarnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang.

"V mana uangmu sini! kau janji membayarkan satu pelacur untukku!"

"Iya iya. Kau ini berisik sekali. Nih!" Taehyung menyerahkan kartu berwarna hitam dengan santainya.

Namjoon tidak terkejut melihat benda itu. Pasalnya Taehyung terlalu sering memberinya secara cuma-cuma seperti saat ini, "Ck, kau mau aku membeli semua pelacur di sini?"

"Anggap saja traktiran. Sana. Aku tunggu di luar."

Tanpa berniat mengucapkan terima kasih, langkah kakinya membawa Namjoon pergi menuju ruang _private room_ begitu saja. Taehyung tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan tidak sopan teman seperklub malamnya itu.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Biasanya Taehyung menunggu Namjoon dengan segelas _brandy_ atau _whisky_. Tapi untuk kali ini ia malas meneguk minuman favoritnya itu. Entahlah mungkin karena saat di taman ia sudah meminumnya jadi ia kehilangan minat untuk meminumnya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong soal taman, ia jadi teringat Jungkook. Bagaimana kabar pemuda manisnya itu? Apa ia sudah makan—ah ya, jam 12 malam bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal itu. Pasti Jungkook sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Kalau begitu sedikit ucapan selamat tidur tidak buruk bukan?

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Ia mengetik beberapa kata singkat untuk sekedar memberikan perhatian pada pemuda manis yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu. Jarinya mengeklik kotak _send_ pada layarponselnya. Meski ia tahu Jungkook pasti baru membaca pesannya pagi hari, ia ingin mengirimnya saja.

Alisnya mengernyit kala kegiatan bermain gamenya terganggu dengan notifikasi _chat_ yang muncul di bagian atas layar ponselnya. Nama 'Taehyung' yang terpampang jelas membuat manik cokelat Jungkook membola. Ia segera keluar dari aplikasi permainannya dan langsung membaca pesan itu.

 _ **Taehyung:** Selamat tidur, bunny._

Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya tidak percaya begitu tulisan _'read'_ muncul di sebelah chatnya. Jadi Jungkook belum tidur? wow, benar-benar diluar dugannya.

 _ **Jungkook:** Taehyungie belum tidur?_

 _ **Taehyung:** Belum. Kau sendiri?_

Jungkook tampak berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban logis dari pertanyaan Taehyung.

 _ **Jungkook:** Begadang mengerjakan tugas hehehe :3_

Taehyung mengernyit. Setaunya besok tidak ada tugas sebab _seongsaenim_ tadi siang sudah menagih tugas.

 _ **Taehyung:** Besok kan tidak ada tugas?_

Kali ini Jungkook gelisah karena salah memberi alasan. Buru-buru ia mengetik balasan untuk mengelak.

 _ **Jungkook:** Maksud Kookie tugas karya tulis untuk akhir semester._

 _'Oh iya tugas sialan itu belum kukerjakan.'_ batin Taehyung malas mengingat salah satu tugas yang sampai sekarang belum ia kerjakan.

 _ **Taehyung:** Jangan tidur terlalu malam, bunny. Kamu mau jadi panda? _

Taehyung mengirim stiker panda yang membuat Jungkook terkikik geli saking lucunya.

Merasa pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama, Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang berjejer di sudut ruangan. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan deretan _chat_ dengan kelinci manisnya itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan mengetik balasan _chat_ nya.

 _ **Jungkook:** Ish, Kookie bukan panda! Kookie manusia!_

 _ **Taehyung:** Iya kamu manusia kelinci yang manis dan menggemaskan._

Jungkook merona menatap balasan _chat_ Taehyung sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang duduk di samping sofanya. Jarinya tetap gencar mengetik balasan.

 _ **Jungkook:** Taehyungie jangan menggoda Kookie. Kookie malu. :'(_

 _ **Taehyung:** Malu? kamu menggoda ku, ya?_

 _ **Jungkook:** Siapa yang menggoda Taehyungie? Kookie beneran malu tahu!_

 _ **Taehyung:** Sayang kamu nakal juga ya. Kamu harus kuhukum._

Jungkook memegang pipinya yang terasa panas karena menahan malu sejak tadi. Bisa dipastikan warna wajahnya tidak ada bedanya dengan tomat. Entah kenapa hanya Taehyung yang mampu membuatnya salah tingkah seperti ini.

Jungkook menyadari seseorang di sampingnya tampak terkekeh pelan. Tapi ia tidak merasa terganggu. Ia masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada _chat_ Taehyung.

 _ **Jungkook:** Taehyungie yang nakal menggoda kookie! menyebalkaaaaaan!_

Taehyung kembali terkekeh menatap layar ponselnya. Menggoda Jungkook sepertinya menjadi hobi baru baginya. Ah rasanya ia ingin segera bertemu pacar manisnya itu dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

 _ **Taehyung:** Tidur, bunny. Ini sudah malam. Oh, atau sudah pagi? pokoknya segeralah tidur._

Jungkook menatap angka di sudut ponselnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Benar juga seharusnya ia sudah tidur.

 _ **Jungkook:** Okay Taehyungie. Selamat tidur._

 _ **Taehyung:** Tidurlah sebelum kutiduri. Sampai jumpa._

Manik cokelatnya kembali membola. Jungkook segera menonaktifkan ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana. Pipinya memerah, bahkan rona kemerahan itu menjalar sampai telinga.

Terkutuklah Taehyung dengan segala kata-kata kotornya itu.

Kekehan pelan kembali terdengar di sampingnya. Jungkook menoleh menatap siapa yang menimbulkan suara berat itu.

"!" Untuk kesekian kalinya manik cokelat Jungkook membola karena terkejut bukan main.

Siapa orang yang berada di sampingnya ini?

 _'T-tampannya...!_ ' batin Jungkook menjerit. Seketika rona merah karena _chat_ Taehyung itu tergantikan oleh pesona _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat seriuh derap kuda. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada setiap lekukan wajah yang mempesona itu. Rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan kulit yang sedikit _tan_ itu benar-benar komposisi wajah yang sangat pas di mata Jungkook. Belum lagi _headband_ yang melingkari kepala _namja_ itu beserta kaos hitam polos yang dipadukan jaket jeans benar-benar menambah kesan sangar dan maskulin bagi _namja_ itu.

Merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya, Taehyung segera menoleh.

Kali ini pemilik manik _hazel_ lah yang terkejut. Ponselnya nyaris terjatuh jika ia tidak memegangnya erat.

 _'J-Jungkook!?'_ seketika manik _hazel_ itu membulat horror. Detak jantungnya terhenti 1 detik karena Ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia mengusap matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia salah orang atau tidak. Mata bulat yang jernih, bibir _plum_ yang selalu menggoda, gigi kelinci yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu—Shit, ini benar-benar Jungkook pacarnya.

Jadi daritadi Jungkook berada di samping tempat duduknya? Jadi ia mengirim pesan pada orang yang posisinya hanya berada di sebelahnya?

Tunggu. Taehyung benar-benar terkejut dan memiliki segudang pertanyaan. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook berada di klub malam? Bukankah Jungkook masih bersekolah—okay, dirinya juga masih bersekolah tetapi Jungkook itu tipe anak baik-baik bukan? Maksudnya tidak mungkin seorang Jeon Jungkook berada di klub malam seperti dirinya.

"N-nama kamu siapa?"

Taehyung kembali terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir _plum_ itu.

Setelah dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran pacarnya, pacarnya sendiri tidak mengenal dirinya? Astaga.

"Jungkook ini aku Tae—"

"Darimana kamu tahu namaku?"

Taehyung terdiam. Tunggu. Apa katanya?

Jungkook mengernyit menatap _namja_ di hadapannya. Sorot matanya menatap curiga, "Darimana kamu tahu namaku?" tanyanya ulang.

Serius. Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?

 _'Memang sih penampilan ku di luar sekolah sangat berbeda...'_ Taehyung menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat, _'Tapi apa sebeda itu kah hingga Jungkook sampai tidak mengenalku?'_

Baiklah. Taehyung akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Aku pernah melihatmu di situs. Kau tahu kan kalau anak sekolah yang memiliki paras manis, tampan, atau _ulzzang_ biasanya akan terkenal di media sosial?" jawab Taehyung santai. _Well_ , semoga kebohongannya ini tidak ketahuan.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Ia memang ingat jika dulu dirinya sempat terkenal di media sosial karena wajahnya sangat _babyface_ dan bakat menyanyinya yang sangat bagus. Bahkan ia sempat ditawari menjadi seorang penyanyi solo oleh beberapa agensi terkenal. Tentu saja Jungkook menolaknya. Ia tidak ingin memiliki pekerjaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpacaran lagi.

"Namaku V." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Jungkook dengan malu-malu membalas jabat tangan itu.

"K-kamu..." Jungkook menunduk malu. Suaranya sedikit mengecil, "Sudah punya pacar?"

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mau tidak mau ia harus berbohong, "Uhm...belum. Aku tidak punya."

Serasa mendapat lampu hijau, Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap V. Dan selanjutnya pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Taehyung terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mau tidak menjadi pacarku?"

Taehyung mendadak _blank_ seketika.

Jungkook mengajaknya berpacaran? okay, ia memang sudah berpacaran dengan pemuda manis itu. Tetapi saat itu posisinya sebagai Taehyung dan sekarang ia adalah V.

Bagaimana bisa Jungkook mengajak dirinya yang sebagai V untuk menjadi pacarnya?

"Kamu...bukannya sudah punya pacar?" Taehyung berusaha mendapat keyakinan dari pemuda manis di hadapannya ini. Ia menatap Jungkook penuh selidik.

"...Pacar?" Jungkook menatap polos. Ia tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, "Aku tidak punya."

"!?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya horror. Tidak punya katanya!?

 _'L-lalu dia anggap aku apa tadi siang!? Bukankah tadi siang kami sudah resmi berpacaran!?'_ batin Taehyung tidak terima. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangan hingga buku buku jarinya memutih.

"Kamu tidak tertarik denganku?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang siapapun akan luluh padanya—tapi tidak bagi Taehyung untuk saat ini.

Hati Taehyung memanas. Ia ingin meluapkan semua emosi dan protesan nya pada Jungkook. Ia ingin marah sekarang.

"Jungkook apa mak—" perkataan Taehyung terputus begitu seseorang datang menginstrupsi waktu mereka berdua. Sehun membawakan minuman untuk Jungkook dan duduk di sebelah pemuda manis itu.

Tangan Sehun memeluk Jungkook untuk menciptakan defensif. Ia menatap Taehyung tajam, "Maaf, tolong jangan mendekati pacarku."

Taehyung kembali terkejut mendengar kata itu. Entah sudah berapa kali manik _hazel_ itu membola karena semua hal yang ia ketahui malam ini. Rasanya semua kebenaran ini seperti _skak mat_ baginya.

"A-ah Sehunie..." Jungkook sedikit panik karena sebelumnya ia sempat bilang pada V bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki pacar, "Sehunie ayo keluar. Kookie mau pulang."

"Kau mau pulang? baiklah tapi minum dulu. Aku kan sudah susah payah membawakannya." pinta Sehun sambil menunjuk gelas berisi air soda itu.

Jungkook ingin meraih minuman itu tetapi tangan Taehyung lebih dulu mengambilnya. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Taehyung segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sofa itu.

 _'Gawat jangan-jangan dia marah?'_ Jungkook menatap punggung V yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa-apaan orang itu? dia malah mengambil minuman mu. Benar-benar tidak sopan. Dia harus kuberi pelajaran." Sehun menatap nyalang ke arah Taehyung. Mulutnya berdecak sebal.

Jungkook segera menggandeng tangan Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan klub itu. Hatinya gundah karena reaksi V yang sangat diluar ekspetasinya. Rencananya gagal. Ia tidak ingin V semakin membencinya karena melihat Sehun di sini. Ia harus menyingkirkan Sehun agar ia bisa mendekati V secara leluasa.

"Pelan-pelan sayang. Kenapa langkahmu terburu-buru?" tanya Sehun sambil menyamakan kecepatan kaki pemuda manis itu.

Langkahnya terhenti. Kali ini Jungkook yang kesal. Sehun benar-benar penganggu, "Sehunie tadi tidak sopan pada V. Dia kan hanya menemani Kookie selama Sehunie membawakan minuman!"

"Tapi kalian begitu dekat. Bahkan aku melihatmu tersenyum karenanya dari kejauhan. Bagaimana aku tidak curiga kalau dia habis menggodamu?"

"Dia hanya menemani Kookie karena Sehunie sendiri yang lama mengambil minum!" seru Jungkook tidak mau kalah.

Sehun menatap Jungkook sedikit kesal karena tidak terima sebagai pihak yang disalahkan, "Bartender kan juga sibuk melayani pelanggan lain, Kookie. Lagipula aku tidak bisa mendahulukan pesananku karena lawanku orang-orang terpandang. Kau tahu status kita ini masih anak sekolah."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Walau begitu ia tetap tidak bisa terima. Karena kedatangan Sehun yang tidak tepat, V jadi salah paham dan malah meninggalkannya.

"Yasudah lebih baik kita pulang, ya? aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu." kata Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Jungkook. Jungkook tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Ia masih marah soal tadi.

"Sayang sudahlah. Anggap pertengakaran tadi tidak ada ya? Aku janji akan membelikan apapun sebagai permintaan maaf." Jungkook tahu Sehun berusaha membujuknya. Tidak bisa. Ia tetap kesal. Ia masih menatap Sehun galak sampai ia menyadari keganjalan dari penampilan Sehun.

Kemeja yang dipakai Sehun sedikit berantakan, bahkan kancing bajunya tidak dikancingi dengan benar. Surai hitam pemuda itu sedikit berantakan dan Sehun terlihat asal-asalan memakai celana sebab sabuknya pun tidak dipakai. Sebuah cap berbentuk bibir tercetak di leher Sehun meski tidak terlalu kentara. Samar-samar Jungkook mencium aroma lain dari tubuh Sehun. Seperti aroma...parfum wanita? sebenarnya ada aroma lain tetapi Jungkook tidak bisa memastikannya.

"Sehunie kenapa penampilanmu berantakan?" Jungkook menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

Pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Sehun terkejut. Ia mendadak gugup, "A-ah tadi aku...err...berdesak-desakkan saat mengambil mi—"

"Kamu selingkuh ya!?" tuduh Jungkook tanpa pikir panjang. Jungkook tidak sepolos itu untuk sekedar mengetahui keadaan seseorang yang habis melakukan hubungan seksual.

"A-apa? Tidak sayang! Aku tidak selingkuh! A-aku cuma—"

"KITA PUTUS!" Jungkook segera lari meninggalkan Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak berniat menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sehun.

Malam itu Jungkook terpaksa pulang dengan kendaraan umum sebab ia sudah resmi menempatkan nama 'Oh Sehun' sebagai deretan mantan pacarannya. Ia benar-benar membuang Sehun begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu kenapa V? seperti mau bunuh orang saja hahaha!"

Telinga Taehyung mendadak tuli untuk saat ini. Ia tidak menanggapi candaan Namjoon dan tetap meminum bir nya.

"Lagi." Taehyung menyodorkan gelas kosong pada Namjoon. Namjoon berdecak, "Hei ini sudah gelas ke 8 dan kau masih mau minum? sudahlah kalau kau jenuh, pesan pelacur saja. Seks itu membuatmu rileks."

Taehyung geram, "Aku menyuruhmu untuk menuangkan, bukan menasehati."

Namjoon terkekeh dan kembali menuangkan bir ke gelas kosong itu, "Kenapa sih? kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Jungkook selingkuh." kata Taehyung dingin. Ia bahkan membanting gelas birnya, "Si jalang itu selingkuh di depanku."

Jangan heran jika panggilan 'kelinci manis' untuk Jungkook berubah 100% menjadi kotor karena kejadian tadi. Taehyung tidak pernah pandang bulu terhadap siapapun yang membuatnya marah, termasuk pacarnya sekalipun.

"Wow. Lalu kalian sudah putus?"

Taehyung hanya meminum birnya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk ke depannya. Entah kenapa rasa cintanya pada Jungkook langsung turun drastis menjadi 2% dari 100%. Ia terlalu kecewa dengan Jungkook yang tidak menganggapnya pacar. Ia kira kecupan di pipi saat Jungkook mengajaknya berpacaran itu murni karena Jungkook menyukainya sebagai Kim Taehyung.

Apa Jungkook hanya mempermainkan perasaannya?

Taehyung menggenggam gelas itu erat. Namjoon buru-buru menyadarkan Taehyung sebelum gelas itu pecah saking eratnya dipegang, "Kau harus beri dia pelajaran."

"..." Tatapan dingin Taehyung tidak berubah. Bahkan semakin dingin.

Rasanya nama 'Jungkook' seperti alarm bahaya yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk menghapus nama itu.

"Dia berpacaran dengan Sehun." manik hazelnya menatap gelas berisi soda itu. Seharusnya soda itu sudah diminum Jungkook tadi, "Si brengsek Sehun memasukan _aphrodisiac_ ke dalam minuman ini. Dia pasti ingin melakukan seks dengan Jungkook."

"Kau menyadarinya? Bukankah obat itu tidak terlihat jika sudah tercampur minuman?"

"Aku melihat Sehun menyeringai. Pasti ada sesuatu di dalam minuman ini."

"V, kau masih mencintai Jungkook ya?"

Taehyung kembali terdiam.

"Kau tahu Jungkook sudah menghancurkan perasaanmu dengan berselingkuh di depanmu." Namjoon menyeringai seolah membuka kartu terakhir milik Taehyung, "Tapi kau masih menolong bocah itu. Bukankah tindakan mu menujukkan kalau kau masih mencintainya?"

 _'Entahlah. Tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk menjauhkan minuman itu dari Jungkook.'_

"Kau diam-diam masokis, eh?" sindir Namjoon tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak masokis." Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Manik hazelnya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata. Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menikmati alunan piano klasik yang masih berbunyi di klub malam itu. Jujur saja ia masih tidak percaya atas semua hal ini. Jungkook yang ia kira manis dan jujur ternyata seorang...ah sudahlah. Taehyung terlalu lelah untuk membahas masalah cintanya. Bahkan jika keesokan harinya Jungkook berkata itu hanya bercanda, hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur.

Baginya perasaan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan atau dijadikan bahan candaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku mengembalikan ini." Namjoon meletakkan sebuah _black card_ di atas meja, "Saldonya masih ada sebagian."

"Buatmu saja." jawab Taehyung acuh.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Aku sudah beli salah satu pelacur disini. Dari semua pelacur yang kucoba, cuma dia yang bisa mengimbangi permainanku."

"Oh. Selamat sudah menemukan pacar baru." Namjoon kembali terkekeh mendengar Taehyung mengucapkan selamat dengan nada super datar.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau akan segera menemukan cinta yang baru."

Ucapan Namjoon sama sekali tidak menghibur Taehyung malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di apartemen pun suasana hati Taehyung tetap sama. Perasaanya masih kalut, dingin, dan kecewa. Biasanya alkohol akan menjadi pelarian dirinya jika mengalami masalah, namun entah kenapa masalah yang menyangkut Jungkook kali ini tidak bisa dilupakan dengan sekedar alkohol. Taehyung benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan kejadian hari ini.

Apa hanya dirinya yang sekalut ini? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook? apa jangan-jangan dia tidak peduli dan tetap tidur nyenyak tanpa beban apapun?

Sedangkan Taehyung disini benar-benar tersiksa dengan perasaan bimbangnya. Haruskah ia menuntut penjelasan terlebih dahulu dari Jungkook? atau haruskah ia meninggalkan Jungkook? Mencari cinta baru?

Taehyung menghela napas. Ia mencapai tahap dimana tidak bisa membuat keputusan dengan baik karena semua terasa abu-abu baginya. Waktu menujukkan pukul 3 pagi dan Taehyung belum tertidur. Pikiran memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga sampai ia bisa memutuskan harus diapakan masalah ini. Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia harus mulai mengistirahatkan fisik dan psikisnya.

 _"Kau harus beri dia pelajaran."_

Seketika kata-kata Namjoon kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

 _'Memberi pelajaran...serupa dengan balas dendam?'_

 _"Seks itu membuatmu rileks."_

Lagi. Kata-kata Namjoon kembali terngiang.

 _'Mengambil keperawanan Jungkook...'_ Taehyung membuka matanya. Seketika sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringaian tipis, _'Balas dendam yang terbaik 'kan?'_

Entah setan apa yang berhasil merasuki pikiran Taehyung. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Perasaannya telah hancur tergantikan keinginan balas dendam.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mengetik pesan singkat. Usai mengetik, ia memencet tombol _send_ dan mengirim pesan itu kepada 'kelinci jalangnya' dengan nomor yang berbeda.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook yang kebetulan sedang bermain ponsel mendapat pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Sempat bingung, Jungkook tetap membuka pesan itu.

 **To: Jungkook**

 **From: 095xxxxx**

 _Halo, ini aku V. Aku mau kok menjadi pacarmu. Bisakah besok malam kita bertemu di klub yang sama?_

Jungkook terkejut menatap pesan itu. Ia tak menyangka V mau menjadi pacarnya meski ia sempat tertangkap berdua dengan Sehun. Apa Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya? Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Ia akan menyusun rencana untuk besok dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini pada V. Buru-buru ia mengetik pesan balasan untuk V

 _ **To: 095xxxxx**_

 _ **From: Jungkook**_

 _Terima kasih V! tentu saja besok malam kamu bisa bertemu dengan Kookie. ^w^_

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna juga berpihak pada Taehyung kala 'kelinci jalangnya' masih terjaga sehingga bisa membalas pesannya ini.

"Dia bahkan tidak curiga darimana aku mendapat nomor ponselnya?" Taehyung tersenyum mengejek menatap layar ponselnya, "Segitu tergila-gilanya dia dengan sosok V?"

 _ **To: Jungkook**_

 _ **From: 095xxxxx**_

 _Baiklah. Besok aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu, Jeon Jungkook. :)_

Jungkook menatap ponselnya. Kejutan katanya? apa V itu tipe pria romantis?

Dibanding itu...

"Dia tahu nama panjangku ya...?" Jungkook sempat terdiam, namun beberapa saat setelahnya ia terkekeh, "Ah, aku kan memang pernah terkenal di media sosial. Wajar dia tahu nama panjangku."

 _ **To: 095xxxxx**_

 _ **From: Jungkook**_

 _Baiklah. Kookie sangat menantikan kejutan dari V._

Taehyung menyeringai menatap balasan itu. Ia segera meletakkan ponselnya di samping meja.

"Kau berpacaran dengan orang yang salah, Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

Orang jahat terlahir dari orang baik yang disakiti, katamu?

Mungkin itu sedikit menggambarkan diriku malam ini.

Tapi sayangnya aku bukan orang baik. Sejak awal aku orang jahat yang akan menjadi semakin jahat ketika disakiti.

Jika kau berpikir kesan pertama adalah yang terpenting, bagiku kesan kedua adalah yang terpenting.

Sebab kesan pertama itu hanyalah kebohongan.

Aku telah menemukan kesan kedua dari orang itu.

Kali ini giliranku yang akan menyakitinya.

Aku akan mengajarkan pada orang itu

Bahwa dibalik lensa kacamata yang melambangkan kelemahan ini,

Aku adalah sosok berbahaya yang bisa membunuhnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf lama update. Ini baru sempet ada mood dan ide :') Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan!

Kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Saya tidak mau mengambil plot cerita yang terlalu panjang. Saya takut fanfiksi ini terbengkalai seperti FF Accident. Saya mohon maaf belum bisa melanjutkannya.

Berdasarkan review pembaca, kalian memilih Taehyung sebagai tokoh antagonis.

So, kira-kira se-antagonis apakah Taehyung di chapter selanjutnya? hihihi.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. jika berkenan mohon reviewnya ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini Jungkook kembali bersekolah seperti biasa. Jam pelajaran pertama adalah matematika dan Jungkook membenci itu. Walau dirinya jurusan IPA, entah mengapa matematika kelemahan terbesarnya. Jika memilih antara fisika dan matematika, Jungkook akan memilih fisika. Walau kedua pelajaran itu sama-sama berhitung dengan rumus, entah kenapa fisika sedikit lebih 'manusiawi' dibanding matematika.

Buku matematika memang sudah dibuka olehnya, tetapi pikiran dan fokusnya tidak tertuju pada _seongsaenim_ yang sedang memberi penjelasan materi. Ia hanya menatap ke arah jendela kelas dengan bosan. Kejadian semalam kembali mengusik pikirannya. Pipinya merona samar ketika wajah V kembali hadir dalam pikirannya.

 _'Dia...tampan sekali.'_ Jungkook menunduk malu mengingat wajah pemuda itu, _'A-aku...sangat mencintainya...'_

Apakah ini cinta yang sebenarnya? Entahlah Jungkook tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia memiliki perasaan lain kepada V.

"Hari ini kelas saya tinggal sebentar karena saya kedatangan tamu orang tua murid. Kim Taehyung tolong jaga suasana kondusif kelas. Dilarang berisik dan keluar masuk kelas. Jika ada yang melakukan pelanggaran, segera catat namanya dan berikan pada saya." pinta Park _seongsaenim_ pada pemuda bersurai _hazel_ dan berkacamata itu.

"Baik." Taehyung selaku ketua kelas hanya mengangguk patuh.

Beberapa saat setelah Park _seongsaenim_ keluar kelas, murid-murid bersorak senang. Kelas perlahan-lahan mulai berisik. Mengetahui keadaan itu, Taehyung segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja guru. Ia segera membanting buku matematikanya hingga menimbulkan suara keras yang menyita perhatian seisi kelas.

"Dilarang berisik. Sekarang kerjakan evaluasi bab 5 halaman 129-140." kata Taehyung tegas. Ia mengamati semua murid yang terkejut—termasuk Jungkook yang membulatkan matanya karena jumlah halaman evaluasi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu.

"Heh jangan seenaknya! memangnya kau guru hah!?"

"Ketua kelas culun jangan sok berkuasa deh."

"Sudahlah Taehyung kita main saja. Malas mengerjakan evaluasi!"

"Menyebalkan sekali sih dia."

Taehyung hanya menatap datar semua cibiran terang-terangan dari setiap murid di kelas itu. Bukan sekali dua kali Taehyung diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia sudah biasa diejek terang-terangan dan dia tidak pernah ambil pusing soal itu.

"Kerjakan evaluasi bab 5 halaman 129-140. Aku akan mencatat nama kalian jika kalian membuat kegaduhan atau melanggar tata tertib lainnya." tegas Taehyung sekali lagi.

"Ketua kelas tidak asyik!"

"Malas mengerjakan evaluasi! jumlah soal terlalu banyak tahu!"

Awalnya Taehyung hanya menatap datar, tetapi lama kelamaan ia menjadi geram sendiri. Bukan karena teman-temannya yang mengejek dia, tetapi karena sikap pemuda manis bernama Jeon Jungkook yang masa bodo dan memilih tidur dibanding melakukan perintahnya itu.

 **BRAK!**

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menggebrak meja hingga kelas yang tadinya sempat mengeluh protes terdiam seketika.

"Kerjakan." Taehyung berujar singkat dengan nada kemarahan yang luar biasa. Bahkan seisi kelas sangat terkejut dengan sisi lain Taehyung yang seperti ini. Pasalnya Taehyung jarang marah, atau mungkin tidak pernah marah karena ia terlihat culun dan lemah.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan protesan kalian. Intinya kalian harus mengerjakannya." kata Taehyung dengan nada tajam.

Seharusnya Taehyung berkata seperti itu sambil menatap semua murid.

Tetapi mengapa Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook?

Buru-buru Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya karena takut menatap mata serupa harimau itu.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran matematika sudah berlangsung selama satu jam. Kali ini suasana kelas tidak begitu berisik dibanding sebelumnya sebab pada akhirnya semua murid mengerjakan tugas matematika itu. Di saat yang lainnya sudah mulai mengerjakan, Jungkook hanya memainkan pulpennya dengan bosan. Ia tidak mau mengerjakan tugas yang paling dibencinya itu. Bahasa kasarnya ia malas dengan tugas itu dan tidak peduli jika ia akan mendapat nilai 0 jika tidak mengumpulkan tugas itu.

 _'Toh aku tinggal merayu seongsaenim dengan aegyo atau tingkah manisku.'_ batin Jungkook enteng.

Manik cokelatnya melirik Jimin yang saat ini fokus mengerjakannya. Jungkook berdecak sebal ketika temannya itu tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk tidak mengerjakan tugas matematika itu. Rasanya ia ingin menyontek jawaban Jimin, tetapi ia yakin temannya itu akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jungkook menyalin jawaban teman lain tetapi Jungkook terlalu malas untuk bertingkah imut dan ber- _aegyo_ hanya demi contekan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide nakal melintas dalam pikirannya. Jungkook mulai menumpuk buku-buku matematikanya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana dan segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya karena ia tidak boleh ketahuan bermain ponsel di tengah pelajaran. Beruntung buku-buku matematika yang tebal itu sedikit menutupi aktivitas nakalnya ini.

Ia segera mengirim pesan kepada V. Entah kenapa Jungkook benar-benar tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Sesekali Jungkook melirik keadaan sekitar agar tidak ada teman-temannya yang tahu dirinya bermain ponsel di tengah pelajaran.

Taehyung mengernyit ketika ponselnya bergetar dalam saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar _screen_ yang menampilkan notifikasi pesan masuk. Ia segera membukanya tanpa takut diketahui teman-temannya.

 _ **To: V**_

 _ **From: Jungkook**_

V kamu sedang apa? Apa kamu sibuk? :3

Manik _hazel_ nya segera menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan. Ia mengernyit menatap tumpukan buku matematika di meja Jungkook dan posisi Jungkook sedikit membungkuk.

 _'Apa yang dilakukannya?'_ Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya lagi. Otak cerdasnya berusaha berpikir maksud pesan ini, _'jalang ini berusaha memikat V, hm?'_ tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai tipis.

 _ **To: Jungkook**_

 _ **From: V**_

Aku sedang menunggu mu, sayang.

Manik cokelat Jungkook membulat ketika membaca pesan balasan itu. Pipinya memerah seketika.

 _ **To: V**_

 _ **From: Jungkook**_

Kita bertemu nanti malam kan? kenapa menunggu ku sekarang? O_O

Taehyung menyeringai tipis. Ia segera mengirim pesan selanjutnya.

 _ **To: Jungkook**_

 _ **From: V**_

Apa salah jika aku menunggu pacarku sendiri? :)

Jungkook benar-benar tidak paham lagi dengan tingkah laku pemuda ini. Efeknya benar-benar luar biasa bagi Jungkook. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan pipinya memerah.

 _'Astaga V!'_ runtuk Jungkook dalam hati. Rasanya ia bisa gila jika V terus membalas pesannya dengan kata-kata semanis itu.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dari sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Jungkook yang sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

 _'Dia mudah sekali dibodohi.'_ Taehyung mengetik pesan lagi dan mengirimnya pada Jungkook. _'Tunggu saja pembalasanku, kelinci jalang. Aku akan membawa perasaanmu melayang setinggi mungkin, setelahnya aku akan menjatuhkanmu dari ketinggian itu.'_

Taehyung segera mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celana, _'karena semakin tinggi, semakin sakit ketika jatuh bukan?'_

 ** _To: Jungkook_**

 ** _From: V_**

Aku tak sabar melihatmu malam nanti. Aku sangat menginginkan mu, Jeon Jungkook.

Alih-alih merasa terkejut dan malu, Jungkook hanya menatap layar ponselnya sedikit lebih lama.

 _'...kenapa aku merasa aneh ya?'_ Jungkook mengernyit, _'Ah sudahlah. Tidak penting. Toh V dan aku sama-sama saling menyukai.'_ Tak sengaja Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang baru saja memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

 _'Eh? tadi Taehyung main ponsel juga ya?'_ Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung yang kini fokus mengerjakan tugas. Walau posisi Taehyung membelakangi Jungkook dan terpisah oleh 4 kursi, Jungkook masih bisa melihat pergerakan Taehyung dengan jelas.

 _'Tahu begitu aku tidak perlu takut-takut bermain ponsel. Ketua kelasnya aja juga main ponsel. Huh!'_ Jungkook kembali mengirim pesan untuk V. Ia menunggu balasan dari pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar 20 menit telah berlalu dan V masih belum membalas pesan terakhirnya itu. Apa jangan-jangan V sibuk? atau dia melupakannya? Jungkook mulai menerka apa yang menyebabkan V mendadak tidak membalas pesannya lagi.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih. Padahal ia ingin mengetahui pemuda itu lebih jauh. Jungkook benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Entah ini cinta main-main seperti biasanya atau cinta sungguhan. Yang jelas Jungkook menginginkan keberadaan pemuda itu sekarang.

"..." Tangannya menopang dagu dan berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba pikiran tidak masuk akal terbesit dalam benaknya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau V tidak membalas pesannya lagi begitu Taehyung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku?

Jungkook menggeleng kepalanya pelan. _'Paling hanya kebetulan saja.'_ batinnya meyakinkan. _'Lagipula V jauh lebih tampan dibanding Taehyung yang culun berkacamata. Ewh.'_

Masih kukuh pada pendirian tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas matematika, Jungkook memilih membuka game _underwatch_ dan memainkannya. Tentu saja karena ponselnya sudah _mode_ _silent_ , ia tidak akan menganggu teman-temannya dengan suara gamenya.

 _'Yes, double kill! Mampus kau hahaha!'_ Jungkook berseru senang dalam batinnya. Jarinya dengan cekatan mengendalikan karakter game itu. Ia masih tenggelam dalam dunia game nya dan masih fokus bermain ponsel hingga tak sadar sudah ada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Yes, sedikit la—"

"Seru ya bermain ponselnya?"

Seketika manik cokelatnya membulat kaget. Detik selanjutnya Jungkook segera menyembunyikan ponselnya dibalik punggungnya.

"T-Taehyungie...?" Jungkook bertanya terbata-bata. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan seperti pencuri yang ketahuan membobol rumah seseorang.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan tangannya terulur menagih sesuatu di depan Jungkook, "Mana ponselmu. Sini kusita."

"E-eh? ponsel apa? A-aku tidak bermain ponsel tuh?" Jungkook berusaha membela diri walau di mata Taehyung cara bohong Jungkook seperti anak TK yang ketahuan mencuri permen.

"Sudah jangan pura-pura bodoh. Mana ponselnya." kata Taehyung masih bertahan pada posisi yang sama.

"Aku tidak bermain ponsel kok! aku akan mengerjakan tugasnya!" nada Jungkook sedikit meninggi dan itu menyita perhatian kelas termasuk Jimin yang duduk tak jauh dari Jungkook.

"Kau bermain ponsel tadi. Kau kira aku tidak melihat game _underwatch_ mu itu?" tanya Taehyung _to the point_ dan Jungkook meneguk ludahnya gugup karena ia benar-benar ketahuan basah telah bermain ponsel.

"Maaf Taehyungie...maafkan kookie ya? jangan sita ponsel kookie..." Jungkook merajuk dengan nada anak-anak khasnya. Ia berusaha mendapat belas kasihan.

"Jangan berusaha mengelabui ku. Mana ponselmu."

"Taehyungie kita kan berpacaran? masa kamu tega sama pacarmu sendiri?" tanya Jungkook masih dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"Berpacaran denganmu aku tetap menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai ketua kelas."

"Taehyungie kumo—"

"Ponselmu."

Jungkook menggretakkan giginya kesal. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan mendorong Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu tidak sempat menjaga keseimbangannya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak meja Jimin yang berada di belakangnya. Untungnya ia tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai, hanya sedikit terdorong saja.

"Apa sih!? Dasar ketua kelas sok berkuasa! Tidak usah ikut campur urusan orang!" kata Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung marah. Seketika seluruh perhatian kelas tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Manik _hazel_ itu sedikit terkejut karena Jungkook berani mendorongnya, "Apa maksudmu mendorongku? Aku meminta ponselmu baik-baik."

"Kau pikir aku tidak lihat kalau kau juga main ponsel hah!? mentang-mentang ketua kelas jadi Taehyung sok berkuasa begitu!?" Jungkook membalas dengan nada tinggi dan Taehyung cukup terkejut ketika Jungkook tidak memanggil dia 'Taehyungie' lagi.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar lupa kalau yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Di sisi lain Taehyung berusaha menjaga ketenangannya. Jadi tadi Jungkook melihatnya bermain ponsel? dia harus membuat alasan palsu untuk mengelabuinya.

"...Aku hanya melihat jam sudah berapa lama _seongsaenim_ pergi. Jam di kelas kan rusak, kookie." jelas Taehyung dengan nada tenang.

"Tetap saja kau mengaktifkan ponsel di dalam kelas kan!?"

Taehyung menatap datar, "Aku melakukannya untuk kepentingan yang benar. Sedangkan kau memakainya untuk bermain."

"Tetap sama saja! Kau juga melanggar aturan mengaktifkan ponsel saat kegiatan belajar!" Jungkook tetap marah.

"Tapi aku menggunakannya untuk hal yang be—"

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara Park _seongsaenim_ yang baru memasuki ruang kelas membuyarkan perhatian seluruh siswa-siswi di dalam kelas tersebut. Guru matematika itu segera menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook ketika suasana kelas tidak beres. Sebelumnya ia sempat mendengar salah satu murid yang membentak saat ia berjalan menuju kelas ini. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari kedua muridnya ini.

"Taehyung ada keributan apa ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Park _seongsaenim_ membuat otak cerdas Taehyung bekerja membuat rencana licik. Ia segera memegang bahunya dan meringis seperti orang kesakitan.

"Jungkook bermain ponsel saat pelajaran. Dia mendorongku setelah aku meminta ponselnya untuk disita." kata Taehyung kepada Park _seongsaenim_.

"!?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan Taehyung, tetapi ia terkejut pada ekspresi Taehyung yang kesakitan. Memang benar ia telah mendorong Taehyung tapi kenapa Taehyung baru merasa sakit sekarang? Padahal ia sudah mendorong Taehyung daritadi dan Jungkook yakin dorongan yang ia lakukan tidak berlebihan.

 _'Jangan-jangan dia bermain playing_ victim _!?'_ batin Jungkook tidak terima. Pasti Taehyung sengaja berpura-pura sakit di depan _seongsaenim_ agar Jungkook menjadi pihak yang disalahkan.

"Tapi dia juga bermain ponsel _seongsaenim_!" Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung dengan nada kesal. Ia tidak sudi dihukum sendirian.

"Saya memang mengaktifkan ponsel tetapi saya tidak memakainya untuk bermain. Saya hanya mengecek jam sudah berapa lama _seongsaenim_ meninggalkan kelas. Jam di kelas kan sedang rusak." Taehyung memberikan alasan dengan nada tenang. Ia sengaja tidak menunjukkan emosinya secara berlebihan karena ia yakin—

"Jeon Jungkook ikut saya ke ruang guru. Ponselmu saya sita dan kau harus diberi skors."

—Park seongsaenim akan membelanya.

"Apa!? masa hanya saya!? ponsel Taehyung juga harus di sita dan diberi skors!" Jungkook protes tidak terima. Ia menatap Park _seongsaenim_ penuh kebencian.

"Dia tidak memakainya untuk bermain sedangkan kau memakainya untuk bermain. Seharusnya kau mencotoh sikap Taehyung yang patuh dan rajin dibanding kau yang hanya malas-malasan bermain game dan tidak mengerjakan tugas. Sekarang ikut saya ke ruang guru atau kamu tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian akhir!"

Kata-kata Park _seongsaenim_ membuat Jungkook tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Dengan penuh rasa tidak rela, Jungkook berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti Park _seongsaenim_. Tidak ada satupun murid yang membela Jungkook sebab jika dilihat dari kejadian sebelumnya memang Jungkook yang lebih bersalah dibanding Taehyung. Hal itu membuat Jungkook semakin geram dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menatap Taehyung marah.

Ia hendak mengatai Taehyung, tetapi keinginannya untuk mengatai Taehyung harus ia tahan sebab Jungkook terkejut menatap seringai yang terukir jelas di bibir kotak itu.

 _'Pembalasanku ini belum seberapa untukmu...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bel istirahat mulai berdering. Dengan cepat Jungkook segera berlari keluar kelas (bahkan ia tidak berbicara dengan Jimin setelah kejadian penyitaan ponsel itu). Mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti mengumpat kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan untuk pacarnya—ralat—musuhnya sendiri yakni Kim Taehyung.

 _'Brengsek! menyebalkan! Bangsaaat!'_ batin Jungkook penuh umpatan. Ia kesal tentu saja. Ponsel itu sudah seperti pasangan hidup baginya, harus selalu ada dalam genggamannya. Gara-gara insiden tadi pagi, Jungkook dikenakan skors dan penyitaan ponsel selama seminggu. Yang benar saja ia tidak memegang ponsel selama seminggu? memangnya ia manusia purba yang tidak memegang teknologi dalam kehidupan? _Hell_ , kalau saja si Kim sialan itu tidak bermulut ember mungkin ponsel Jungkook tetap selamat sampai sekarang.

"Kookie!"

Merasa terpanggil, Jungkook menoleh. Ia terkejut mendapati Yugyeom yang menghampirinya dengan dua kotak susu pisang favoritnya.

"Y-Yugyeom...!" Jungkook segera memeluk erat pacarnya itu. Tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca, "Huaaa...! Kookie kangen Yugyeom!"

"Ada apa sayang? kenapa kamu sedih?" Yugyeom mengusap surai cokelat itu penuh manja. Ia menangkup pipi Jungkook yang sedikit berisi itu, "Kamu dimarahi?"

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ekspresinya kini seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya. Yugyeom terkekeh pelan dan menggandeng tangan pemuda manis itu menuju salah satu kursi yang terletak di lorong kelas. Mereka duduk di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yugyeom khawatir.

"Taehyung menyita ponsel Kookie..." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Padahal itu ponsel penting buat Kookie." manik cokelat Jungkook kembali berkaca-kaca. Dengan sigap Yugyeom segera memeluk pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan ku ambilkan kembali untuk Kookie ya? sudah jangan menangis lagi."

"...hiks...janji?" Jungkook masih membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada pria itu.

"Iya. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali untukmu."

Seringai tipis tercetak pada bibir Jungkook. Detik selanjutnya ia membalas pelukan Yugyeom, "Terima kasih. Kookie sangat mencintai Yugyeom."

Yugyeom memerah samar, "U-uhm. Ya."

 _'Mudah sekali mempengaruhi dia. Tidak hanya bodoh, dia sangat mudah dimanfaatkan.'_ Jungkook melepas pelukan dan mengusap air mata palsunya. _'Aku harus berpacaran lebih lama dengannya.'_

"Ini susu pisang untukmu. Kookie suka kan?" Yugyeom menawarkan susu favoritnya itu. Jungkook segera menerimanya dan tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelinci manisnya, "Terima kasih Yugyeom. Kamu yang terbaik."

Jungkook memasukan sedotannya dan hendak meminumnya. Yugyeom menatap Jungkook lekat, memperhatikan pemuda manis berstatus pacarnya untuk segera meminum minuman susu pisang itu.

"Jungkook?"

Suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat manik cokelat Jungkook membulat terkejut. Ia segera menatap pemuda itu.

"T-Taehyung?" Jungkook langsung berdiri, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mencarimu daritadi. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin bersama dan..." Manik _hazel_ Taehyung tertuju pada sosok pria lain yang duduk di samping Jungkook—Yugyeom. Ia sedikit mengernyit tidak suka, "Maaf, kenapa kau bersama pa—"

"A-ah Taehyung kita mengobrol di sana saja jangan di sini." Jungkook sedikit mendorong Taehyung menjauh dari mereka.

"Jungkook apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berdua dengan pria itu?"

"Sssh... sudah kita mengobrol di sana saja."

Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook. Ia menatap pemuda manis itu, "Hei, kau harus menjelaskanku dulu. Siapa orang itu? Kenapa kau bersamanya?"

"Kubilang kita mengobrol di sana saja!" tanpa sadar Jungkook meninggikan nadanya kesal karena Taehyung tidak kunjung pergi.

Manik _hazel_ itu menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. Sudah berapa kali Jungkook berbicara dengannya dengan nada marah?

"Jungkook kenapa sikapmu aneh sejak pagi?"

"Habis kamu menyebalkan!" Jungkook menjawab _to the point_ dan itu membuat perasaan Taehyung sedikit tersakiti.

"K-kenapa?" Taehyung memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kamu menyebalkan! Sudah menyita ponselku, sekarang malah menganggu waktu ku! Kamu penganggu! pergi sana!" Jungkook masih menatapnya marah.

"Tapi—ugh!"

Yugyeom memukul Taehyung hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat pandangan Taehyung sedikit memburam karena kacamatanya terlepas. Murid-murid yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian itu segera pergi karena tidak ingin ikut campur. Ada pula yang menonton kejadian itu dari kejauhan.

"Jangan menganggu pacarku!" Ia hendak memukul Taehyung lagi tetapi Jungkook buru-buru menahan lengannya sebelum Yugyeom membuat keributan lebih lanjut.

"A-apa?" manik _hazel_ nya membulat terkejut mendengar kata 'laknat' itu. Pacar katanya? Jadi maksudnya Jungkook tidak hanya berselingkuh dengan Sehun tetapi juga dengan Yugyeom?

Hatinya yang telah hancur serasa semakin dihancurkan oleh fakta bahwa Jungkook bermain dengan dua pria di belakangnya. Taehyung geram tidak terima. Ini benar-benar di luar pemikirannya. Taehyung berusaha bangkit berdiri dan melancarkan protesannya, "Pacarmu!? Jungkook itu pacarku!"

"Kau gila ya Jungkook mau bersamamu!? Kau cuma murid dibawah standar!" Yugyeom membalas dengan kata-kata yang seharusnya menyakiti hati Taehyung.

"Jungkook apa maksudmu?! Aku ini pacarmu kan?!" Taehyung segera menatap Jungkook menuntut penjelasan.

"A-aku..." Jungkook menunduk takut. Kali ini ia bingung harus memihak siapa.

"Jungkook!" merasa kesabarannya sudah di ujung tanduk, Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook kasar. Jungkook mengaduh sakit dan meminta untuk dilepaskan, tetapi Taehyung tetap mengabaikannya dan tetap menariknya pergi.

"LEPASKAN JUNGKOOK, BRENGSEK!" Yugyeom memukul Taehyung sekali lagi. Pukulan itu membuat Taehyung segera melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Jungkook jelaskan padaku! Apa maksudnya kau berpacaran dengan dia!?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Emosinya akan meledak kapanpun.

"..."

Entah pikiran apa yang membuat Jungkook memeluk lengan Yugyeom dan menatap Taehyung penuh ketakutan.

"Dia siapa? Kenapa dia mengaku menjadi pacarku?" Detik selanjutnya ia menatap Taehyung penuh rasa jijik, "Kamu bukan pacarku. Yugyeom dia mengerikan. Dia pasti stalker!"

"!?" Taehyung terkejut mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang menjadi _skak mat_ baginya.

Ia tidak bisa menjabarkan lagi seperti apa wujud hatinya sekarang.

"Brengsek! Kau selalu menganggu Jungkook! Mati kau!" Yugyeom memukul Taehyung lagi. Kali ini Taehyung tidak menjaga keseimbangannya hingga ia kembali tersungkur. Yugyeom tidak henti-hentinya memukul Taehyung dan Taehyung pun tidak ada niatan untuk membalas pukulan itu.

Entah akal sehatnya yang telah mati tetapi ia tidak merasakan apapun. Entah mengapa rasa sakit akibat pukulan itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatinya.

Ia benar-benar hancur. Entah dirinya yang hancur atau hatinya yang hancur.

Ia seperti benda mati.

Jungkook benar-benar pembunuh. Ia telah membunuh Taehyung.

"Ah...benar-benar sampah."

Jungkook menginjak kacamata Taehyung hingga kacamata itu pecah. Ia mengarahkan kotak susu pisang itu pada Taehyung.

"Seharusnya sampah di tempat sampah."

Dan Taehyung kembali terkejut ketika Jungkook menumpahkan minuman itu pada wajahnya.

Jungkook sedikit mendekat ke wajah Taehyung dan berbisik, "Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi Kim Taehyung. Mulai sekarang kita sudah berakhir. Jangan pernah berhubungan lagi denganku."

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Yugyeom dan memeluk lengannya manja, "Yugyeom ayo kita ke kantin bareng. Kookie lapar."

"Sadar diri kau itu cuma murid culun. Mana mungkin Jungkook mau bersamamu! Dasar gila hahaha!" Yugyeom tertawa. Ia segera menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan membawa pemuda manis itu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Jungkook menyeringai tipis sebelum pergi dan Taehyung melihat jelas seringai itu.

"..."

Taehyung menatap langit-langit lorong kelas. Pikirannya kembali mengingat hari pertama Jungkook mengajaknya berpacaran. Ia mengingat setiap detik momen itu. Momen yang membahagiakan dalam hidupnya hingga ia tidak percaya Jungkook mau menjadi pacarnya. Jika waktu bisa terulang, tentu ia akan mengulang momen itu berkali-kali. Jungkook yang pertama kali mengecup pipinya, Jungkook yang begitu ia cintai dan ia sayangi, Jungkook yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan, Jungkook yang begitu baik...

dan Jungkook yang begitu kejam dan membunuh perasaannya hingga dirinya tidak mampu merasakan sakitnya patah hati lagi.

Tatapannya hanya menyiratkan kekosongan, tidak ada binar harapan apapun. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena cairan lengket dari susu kotak itu. Tawa samar dari murid-murid yang menertawakan keadaannya tidak digubris. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

 _'Kau bodoh jika menolak orang seperti V.'_

Entah setan apa yang membuat Taehyung terus tersenyum mengerikan di samping batinnya yang berpikir seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Kookie mulai sekarang kau harus di dekatku terus ya." Yugyeom memberikan seporsi kimbap pada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengernyit bingung. Ia menatap Yugyeom penuh tanda tanya.

"Soalnya Taehyung menganggu mu kan? Aku akan melindungimu."

"...ah iya. Terima kasih Yugyeom." Jungkook tersenyum. Setelahnya ia hanya menatap makanan di hadapannya datar.

"Soalnya kamu tidak bisa apa-apa kalau tidak ada aku hahaha." Yugyeom mengusap kepala Jungkook sambil terkekeh pelan.

"..." Jungkook menatap Yugyeom sangat datar.

 _'...Apaan sih.'_ Jungkook mengambil sumpit dan menyuapi satu kimbap ke dalam mulutnya, "Oh iya kamu janji akan mengambil ponselku 'kan?"

"Ah iya aku lupa. Ponselmu disita ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Ayo ambilkan. Aku butuh ponselku."

"Hm..tapi gimana caranya?"

 _'Mana kutahu dasar bodoh! aku butuh ponselku segera!'_ Jungkook sedikit kesal. Ia berusaha tersenyum, "Kamu ke ruang guru saja dan mengambil ponselku."

"Susah Kookie. Di sana kan ada CCTV pasti ketahuan. Sudahlah kau tunggu saja selama seminggu sampai ponselmu kembali." kata-kata Yugyeom nyaris membuat Jungkook ingin memuntahkan kimbapnya ke wajah pria itu.

"..." Jungkook menunduk. Tangannya mengepal. _''bangsat. Dia sama saja.'_

"Oh ya Kookie akhir pekan kau senggang? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."tawar Yugyeom dengan senyum cerianya.

"Lain kali saja ya." Jungkook bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Yugyeom. Yugyeom ingin mencegahnya pergi tetapi Jungkook sudah keburu lari.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang manik _hazel_ yang mengamati setiap detik interaksi dua orang itu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai tipis.

.—.—.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 PM. Malam ini tidak ada aktivitas berarti bagi pemuda manis bernama Jungkook selain bergelut di kasur bersama selimut tebalnya. Sumpah serapah dalam bentuk caci maki terus bergumam dari bibir _plum_ nya. Tentu saja ia masih kesal soal insiden Taehyung bermulut ember dan menyita ponselnya. Masih segar di ingatannya tentang Taehyung yang bermain _playing victim_ dengannya dan menyeringai senang begitu dirinya di hukum. Benar-benar pacar biadab. Jungkook bersyukur ia sudah putus dengan Taehyung.

Ngomong-ngomong ia jadi ingat sikap Yugyeom saat di kantin tadi siang. Jungkook tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Yugyeom mengingkari janjinya untuk mengambil ponsel Jungkook kembali. Kalau saja tadi ada pisau di sebelahnya, mungkin Jungkook sudah menusuk Yugyeom dengan benda itu.

 _'Aku juga akan putus dengannya. Dia menyebalkan.'_ Jungkook memeluk bantalnya dan meremasnya pelan. Ia kesal sebab hari ini ia merasa sangat sial. Ponselnya disita dan Yugyeom sialan itu tidak jadi mengambilkannya. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghubungi V? ia bahkan tidak tahu jam berapa ia harus ke klub dan bertemu V. Ponsel benar-benar penting dan Jungkook sangat membutuhkannya sekarang.

Manik cokelatnya menatap jarum jam yang terus berputar tiap detiknya. Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk pergi ke klub sekarang karena lebih baik ia yang menunggu lama dibanding V. Ia tidak mau memberi kesan buruk pada V karena ia datang terlambat. Dengan cepat Jungkook segera mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia memakai kemeja putih yang digulung sampai sikut untuk memberi kesan dewasa dan celana panjang hitam beserta sepatu _pantofel_. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin memakai _hoodie_ saja, tetapi ia tidak mungkin memakai baju se- _simple_ itu di klub tempat orang dewasa. Bisa-bisa ia ketahuan anak di bawah umur.

Penampilannya di pantulan cermin tidak begitu buruk. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum puas. Sesekali Jungkook sedikit berpose untuk mengecek apa penampilannya sudah baik atau belum. Ia bersyukur memiliki tubuh yang sedikit berisi karena hobi olahraganya itu sehingga ia sedikit seperti pria dewasa yang _manly_. Hanya saja ada 1 hal yang tidak ia syukuri, yakni wajah _babyface_ nya. Wajahnya yang seperti anak-anak ini menghancurkan _image_ dewasanya dan Jungkook tidak menyukainya.

 _'Well tapi berkat wajahku ini banyak orang yang mau berpacaran denganku sih.'_ Jungkook menyemprotkan parfum beraroma _mint_ di tubuhnya. Sebenarnya aroma vanilla adalah aroma kesukaan Jungkook, tapi sekali lagi pengecualian untuk malam ini. Ia harus terlihat seperti orang dewasa.

Dirasa penampilannya sudah cukup, Jungkook segera mengambil dompetnya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Ia mengunci pintu dan segera pergi ke klub dengan menaiki bus. Kalau saja ia masih berpacaran dengan Sehun, pasti ia akan menaiki mobil mewah. Sayangnya hubungannya dengan Sehun sudah berakhir jadi Jungkook terpaksa menaiki kendaraan umum. Menyebalkan memang, tetapi demi bertemu V ia harus rela sedikit me'rakyat'. Nanti begitu ia dan V sudah dekat, Jungkook tidak perlu menaiki kendaraan umum lagi. Toh Jungkook percaya V itu orang kaya raya yang memiliki mobil.

Alasan ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa V orang kaya karena penampilan V tempo hari benar-benar serba _branded_. Tentu saja ia tahu baju dan aksesoris yang melekat di tubuh V semuanya adalah barang-barang ber _merk_ yang tidak mampu semua orang membelinya. Jungkook kenal sekali _merk_ yang memiliki ikon garis warna merah dan hijau itu. Pasti harga semua _outfit_ yang menempel di tubuh V harganya puluhan juta atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

 _'Well yang penting dia kaya.'_ batin Jungkook senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tampan, sendirian saja?"

Manik _hazel_ nya tetap menatap layar ponsel, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari wanita minim busana yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei lihat aku." Jemari kurus milik sang wanita membelai pipi pemuda pemilik manik _hazel_ , "Namamu siapa?"

Merasa terusik, ia segera memasukan ponselnya ke saku celana dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang akan melemahkan siapapun yang melihatnya, "Kau bisa memanggilku V."

"Halo V. Butuh teman?" kali ini sang wanita mulai berani melakukan kontak fisik yang lebih dekat. Ia memeluk lengan V dan menggesek dadanya begitu sensual demi mendapat perhatian sang pemuda.

"...tidak juga. Aku sudah punya teman malam ini."

Merasa kecewa, sang wanita semakin gencar mendekati V, "Denganku saja. Aku bisa memuaskanmu 5 ronde kok."

Alih-alih merasa terangsang, V hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia menampilkan seringai khasnya, "Kalau kau 5 ronde, dia bisa 20 ronde."

Mata wanita itu membulat terkejut, "D-dua puluh? kau gila dia bisa melakukan sebanyak i—"

"Ah, dia sudah datang. Sampai jumpa." Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan wanita itu seorang diri.

Jungkook tampak celigukan seperti orang bingung. Pasalnya klub malam ini sangat ramai dan Jungkook semakin sulit mencari V di tengah keramaian ini. Belum lagi banyak orang-orang yang memiliki penampilan serupa dengan V. Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, ia merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Buru-buru Jungkook menoleh dan terkejut mendapati V yang memeluknya.

"Astaga V kau mengagetkanku. Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Wajah kebingunganmu tadi manis sekali." kata V tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan dari pemuda manis di depannya.

Rona samar tercetak di kedua pipi berisi Jungkook, "H-hei jangan menggodaku sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku boleh menggodamu nanti?" Jungkook benar-benar terkejut ketika V dengan sembarangan menggendongnya bak putri kerajaan. Seketika tindakan mereka menarik perhatian sebagian orang yang ada di klub itu.

"V, turunkan aku!" Jungkook meronta dalam gendongannya meminta turun, tetapi bukan V namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Ia segera membawa Jungkook ke sofa ruang _VIP_ yang suasananya lebih tenang dan jauh dari keramaian. Ia segera menurunkan Jungkook di sofa itu dan terkekeh pelan, "Maaf. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik."

"Kau sudah jauh dari kata baik. Kau pacar yang sempurna tahu."

V terkekeh mendengar pujian yang sedikit berlebihan itu. Ia segera memberikan segelas minuman beralkohol yang memang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya kepada Jungkook.

"Ini apa?" tanya Jungkook sedikit ragu.

" _Tequilla_." V meminum minuman beralkohol itu dalam sekali teguk. Jungkook tampak kagum melihat kemampuan V yang bisa meneguk minuman itu. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak berani meminum ini. Ia kan masih di bawah umur dan tidak tahan alkohol. Memang sih dia pernah meminum soju (minuman alkohol khas Korea), tetapi ia tidak pernah lebih dari 2 gelas. Jungkook memang tidak menyukai alkohol.

 _'Kalau ini susu pisang, aku bisa menghabiskannya 7 gelas lebih.'_ batin Jungkook miris. Ia hanya meminum sedikit.

 _'Pahit sekali.'_ Jungkook menelan minuman itu susah payah. Lidahnya hanya terlatih dengan rasa manis.

"Tidak suka?" seolah menyadari reaksi yang diberikan Jungkook, V segera bertanya.

"Eh? S-suka kok. Suka~" Jungkook tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya dan segera meminum minuman itu hingga habis. Bibirnya tampak lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, efek dari minuman beralkohol itu.

V tersenyum dalam diam. Rencana pertamanya berjalan lancar. Tangannya mengusap kepala Jungkook penuh kasih sayang. "Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Kau benar-benar manis."

"A-aku juga." Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya. Rasa pahit minuman itu masih membekas di lidah dan kerongkongannya dan itu tidak enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana?" V membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, jauh dari sini. Jangan ke rumahku. Rumahku sangaaaat jelek." kata Jungkook sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bukankah rumah mu di padang rumput? Kau kan kelinci."

"Aku bukan kelinci!" omel Jungkook tidak terima. "..."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Kau mau pergi bersama ku setelah ini?"

"B-boleh..." Jungkook mengangguk. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke hotel?"

Kembali, Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Dan ingin membunuhmu."

 **BRUK!**

V menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Sudah berapa lama aku menelantarkan fanfiksi ini!? OMG TT aku bener2 minta maaf. writterblock ku bener2 parah.

chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Awalnya adegan intim mau kubuat di chapter ini tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jadi kubagi lagi. Aku nggak tahu kapan bakal update tapi aku janji akan menuntaskan fanfiksi ini sampai selesai walau memakan waktu yg sangat lama.

terima kasih untuk pembaca yg masih setia menunggu cerita ini. maaf sekali lagi.

sign,

rikka


End file.
